


There's Some Whores in This House

by Killjoy013



Series: 'Cause you're a Milf and I'm a Mother Fucker [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, I will not be ashamed of this, Lin got some wet ass pussy, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons, The Author Regrets Nothing, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: To say you were Lin Beifong's girlfriend was...stretching it. You haven't been paraded around on her arm like a trophy or been taken out on dates. She calls you when she's done with her shift. And then you guys fuck. A lot.Like right now.Lin x Fem!Reader.Shameless Smut.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: 'Cause you're a Milf and I'm a Mother Fucker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934854
Comments: 19
Kudos: 334





	There's Some Whores in This House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just rewatched Legend of Korra and my crush on Lin increased tenfold.  
> So, I made this.  
> This is technically my first real smut.  
> Hope you like it.

##  **There's Some Whores in This House** ** _._**

_Never Lose a fight but I'm Looking for a Beatin'_

_In the food chain, I'm the one that eat ya_

* * *

To say you were Lin Beifong's girlfriend was...stretching it. You haven't been paraded around on her arm like a trophy or been taken out on dates. She calls you when she's done with her shift. And then you guys fuck. A lot.

Like right now.

You whine into the counter, feeling her hands grip your hips. A grunting Chief Lin Beifong pounds into you, her freshly pulled off uniform on the floor. You claw frantically at the stupid, body-heated granite top in her kitchen but you're sweating and cannot think straight to save your life. 

Lin rocks her hips into the last thrust making a jolt go through you and straight to your core. 

"Right _there?"_ She smirks, changing the angle to hit that spot in you on every pull. You reach behind you to grab on her arms for something to hold on to. 

"You're normally so chatty. What, you can't take my dick now?" Lin murmurs directly in your ear. She smells faintly of grease, paper, and sweat.

You just moan her name in response as you feel yourself getting closer to that pinnacle of pleasure. Your moans are starting to get breathless, back starting to arch and oh, you're on it, just need another little push and you're _there, right there-_

Until she pulls out completely, the toy cock taunting you as it bumps against your inner thighs leaving you on the edge and empty and shaking at the crash of pleasure so abruptly. You can hear her chuckling behind you. 

“Oh, no, baby. No, if you want to cum, you better ask me nicely.” 

"I was right there!" You protest, reaching behind you to find that damn thing and put it back yourself. 

"You want it? Say it, brat." Lin orders, running her callous fingers down the curve of your sweaty back.

“Fuck me.” You hiss through gritted teeth, pushing yourself up from the counter only for a hand to grab the back of your neck and shove you back down.

"That's not nice."

"You call me brat for a reason." You shoot back.

She swats your hands away as a final warning, but you try again, pushing your hips into hers, groaning as the head of the toy just teases your slit. 

Lin brings a hand down hard on your ass, making you yelp.

“Since you like to touch so much, brat, you won’t get to do that anymore.” She grins. 

You hear a metal strip before you feel it, wrapping around your wrists just tight enough to make you whimper. 

Lin grabs your face and turns it towards her, steely green eyes glaring at you.

"You heard me. Say. It." Her arm bars around your neck and she pulls you against her body, the fabric of that fucking white tank top rubbing on your skin. 

"Please." You whimper. If you weren’t already wet, that growl would’ve done it. 

"Please, _what?"_

"Please, Daddy." You relent, tilting your head so you can see her reaction. The arm around your neck tightens and she moans in her ear. And just like that, she pushes back into you with a sound so obscene it makes Lin groan your name. 

She growls, and soon the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the air. 

You try and fail to grab onto her arm as your eyes start to roll back in your skull. She goes to loosen her grip, but you shake your head with a loud whine of protest. You want it rough.

“Ke-keep it like that.” You choke out, squirming as Lin slows down to spread your legs. 

Her other hand slithers down between your legs to your aching core. Lin rubs the bundle of nerves, and your legs nearly buckle.

"I-Lin." You squeak, your arms feeling like jelly. 

"You're so wet for me. I'd bet I could make you come all over my dick like the eager slut you are." Lin hums as she strokes your clit. 

"Please-please say it. It feels so good when you say it, Lin, _Daddy_ , please!" You beg. 

"Come for Daddy, brat."

That yanks you over the edge, straight in brain-numbing bliss. Your eyes shut tight and you scratch at her arms. She holds you up, taking your weight effortlessly as your wild cries crescendo and then cut off as you slump against cold, beautiful granite. 

You return to the land of the living with Lin kissing up your shoulders softly. Your wrists are freed and you reach out to run your hands down her arms.

You chuckle at the feeling of coming down from a high and feel her smile against your skin. 

"Hmm, dinner?" She offers, knowing you need a moment to recuperate before either leaving or round two.

"As long as it's not from this kitchen. I think you might wanna wipe this down."

"Takeout it is." She smirks, pulling away and swatting your ass on the way to the phone while you ponder the thought of a nap on the counter versus the neck pain after it.

You decide against it as Lin leans on her wall, muscles in her arms rippling as she holds the phone. 

Your eyes trail down to the strap still between her legs before getting up.

Lin follows your movement with a raise of an eyebrow. You run your hand down her back to her ass. 

You grip her ass, making her jump and stutter out a reply to the operator. You ignore her glare as you trace the leather straps.

Undoing them is simple enough and letting the harness fall to the floor with a loud clatter makes you smile. Lin rolls her eyes at you for the noise.

"Yes, I would like to place an order-" 

You sink to your knees, looking up at her. 

If you were wet, she's _soaked._ You lick your lips and spread her open.

"Go on with the order. I'm hungry." You grin wickedly, pushing up the tank top to reveal mouth-watering abs under it. 

She opens her mouth but not a word comes out as you run fingers through the salt and pepper hair above her sex, trails them down to her glistening slit.

Lin looks down at you as you lift your hand to your lips for a taste. 

She hangs up the phone. 

You laugh. 

"You're such a brat." Lin grumbles spreading her legs. 

You push in two fingers, moaning how slick and hot she feels around your fingers. 

Lin groans and clutches at the wall for support.

"Your brat," You whisper making her clench. You can't take it anymore waiting and bury your face in her pussy. 

You moan at the taste of her, tangy and sweet and strong. You press a kiss on her swollen clit peeking out, lapping at her slick folds. 

Lin groans and slaps a hand over her mouth as you thrust your fingers in deeply. Your tongue traces your name across her clit before wrapping your lips around it. 

"Go-good girl, _fuck-_ just like that." 

"Right there, Chief? Your pussy likes that, huh?" You tease as you flick her clit lightly. Lin’s stomach tenses under the attention. 

“More,” She mutters as she grinds down on your hand eagerly, slick dripping down to your wrist.

You curl your fingers up, up, up until you hit that rough patch of her front wall. Lin cries out, grabbing at your shoulders and cursing loudly. She’s sweating and you know what will bring her to the edge, 

“Come for me, Daddy.”

You lower your mouth and suck on her clit. Her eyes roll back and Lin arches into your mouth, chanting your name. She finally relaxes as she leans on the wall and smiles. 

“Oh, _fuck.”_ Lin chuckles. 

“I think I want that food now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you should totally comment and kudos so that way I know what you folks like and don't. Constructive criticism and/or commentary is super helpful and welcoming! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Be careful and be good people out there!
> 
> -KJ


End file.
